


Tristifical

by Jaunty



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: And their relationship can be taken as either friendship or something more, Bad shit still happens here that isn't for the faint of heart, Blood and Violence, Canon Universe, Child Death, Do NOT read if any of the tags trigger/turn you off, Implied Necrophilia, Implied pedophilia, Just because it's implied doesn't mean it's not horrible, M/M, This is more about William and Henry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: tristifical (adj.) - causing to be sad or mournful-----------Despite how flaunting and childish it was, it only served to have Henry's still rushing blood to turn absolutely cold.That bracelet...It couldn't be!He knew that he wasn't growing crazy at the thought of her bracelet disappearing. Henry knew that she had worn it that day and to see it being worn by him...“Will... William, you – ”-----------The tale of two friends, fathers that had tragedy befell both but with different settings. Who is to say only one paid the price of his actions?





	Tristifical

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there is an instance of a child dying and implications of unpleasant imagery. You have been warned. Not beta'd but I have cleaned up most of the spelling and grammar errors.

The funeral had been quick but grievous one.

 

The skies had followed in Henry's footsteps and poured down with a steady fall, the tears mixing in with the rain. He had been nearly inconsolable, head hung as he sobbed for his little girl. The small casket was slowly lowered as those attending were in mourning; the funeral of a child never one to lift even the most brightest spirit. Henry had been vaguely aware of Elise having an arm around him, William on the other side with their faces completely somber and etched in sorrow. Poor Michael wasn't any better. The boy had held on to his mother's black dress, weeping about how he misses his best friend.

 

Ah, how could anyone forget...

 

The pair had been inseparable up until this point. Charlie would often come over to the Aftons and played with the boy and Michael had been nothing but a positive influence in the girl's life. To break the news for the confused child had been hard for his parents but it was better that he is to know than be in the dark on what happened to his friend.

 

Better than revealing that _**he**_ had been the one who discovered the body instead of Henry...

 

...But Michael had been so traumatized from seeing Charlie's body that the memory had practically repressed in the deep recesses of his mind. No one bothered in correcting him. Why would they? It was better this way.

 

Once it had been done and everyone was starting to disperse, they had stopped to give their personal condolences but it had been brief. Nothing but the usual words that sounded more like a broken record to Henry. As much as he wanted to take them to heart, the grief enables him to take them for a grain of salt. It was extremely callous for him to think but what else is he supposed to believe? To him, they all had been nothing but strangers. Colleagues, coworkers, acquaintances...

 

Who are they to know –

 

“Henry.”

 

The man is brought out of his thoughts, finding himself standing over the spot where Charlie had been buried. Rain had poured upon him but an umbrella was hovering above him. He brought his gaze up to see William staring down at him, cornflower blue eyes soft with sympathy. He said nothing, only observed as Henry glanced back down, taking in quivering breaths. “I should have been there,” he exhaled, fingers continuously curling in then loosening. “I should have watched over her but instead, I had to finish the work I had and...” He choked up, a hand coming up to cover at his mouth to muffle the sob that's threatening to burst out. William's brows lowered so they conveyed an image of a melancholy that could bring a tear to someone's eye. An arm soon wrapped around the other man and that had done it. William allowed Henry to clutch at his suit and bury his face into his shoulder, allowing the tears to fall. The Brit tightened his hold on the other as the rain pattered around them and upon the umbrella, creating a veil around the two as thunder rumbled in the distance.

 

William stared down at the ground then over the car where his family are, Elise holding a still sobbing Michael upon her lap within it. Something started to unfurl within his chest, a coldness that threatened to have him grimacing or even snarl just by how frigid it felt as it coursed through his veins. Instead, he merely lowered his head so his lips were touching the top of Henry's head, eyes closed as he held his friend close then escorting him back to the car so they could head on back to their homes.

 

Despite the drenching rain, William's hands remained stained...and he found himself _relieved_ by that fact.

 

 

**i – c – h – o**

 

 

No matter how vigorously he tried, he could never rid of that memory. Or, for a better thought, attempt to move on past that. Henry held the picture that was himself and his daughter. Charlie was always all smiles and bright eyes; there didn't seem to be a gloomy day that could bring his baby girl down in the dumps. Perhaps that was why she was always loved. Sure, there were those that believed that she's too nice, too trusting for her own good but her heart was always in the right place. She may have made enemies with some of the children by how she's never for bullying others. Charlie stood up for those that deserved to have their voices heard.

 

Her sense of justice had been exceptional; never has Henry felt so proud of her.

 

He placed the framed photo down, bringing himself over to the garage where he usually would be whenever he had last minute work, along with an animatronic that William had recently brought in. Henry had said that he needing a distraction, anything to take his mind off of her death. Henry knew that he had always spent most of his time in here and he felt guilty for leaving Charlie to her own devices when he did, but his daughter had said that she was okay with it! Even with that sunny demeanor, Henry could see right through it despite his own smile. The underlying hurt and confusion on why her father would barely have any time to play with her, why it took either Michael or William to get him out of the house that isn't work-oriented.

 

And then, what became of her...

 

A loud bang came from the table he was at from him slamming down his fist, the wood slightly splintering from the force. Henry sucked in a breath, his other hand going up to cover at his eyes where they threatened to water from heavy tears. Goddamn it. Why must it turn out this way? Why must it end in such a violent way..?

 

A noise from behind had Henry immediately turn with a frown. It sounded metallic, almost electrical when it emitted another sound. The exoskeleton that William had sent is beginning to move on its own though only twitching randomly. Hm, had Henry left it on yesterday or neglected in fixing it? It wouldn't be unusual since the man's head isn't in the best space as of late, the grief making him careless from leaving tools in random areas to forgetting to eat a suitable meal that wasn't of alcohol or television dinners. He approached the bare animatronic, brown eyes scanning over every inch of it in attempting to find the source of the problem.

 

There had been nothing thus far...though its hand is of curiosity. It was opaque with a dark sheen as though dipped in an unknown substance then hardened into this state. He's uncertain as to what it was, exactly and failed to ask William of it.

 

Just as he reached up to inspect it more, the door that lead to the interior of the house suddenly opened. Henry turned his head with a scowl. “What the fuck? Wha – ” Before he could demand who it was or catch a glimpse of the person at the doorway, a sharp pain flared from his abdomen. Henry cried out in pain as his head whipped around then down to see his stomach being pierced – by the very metallic, wiry hand he was about to examine. He let out a breathy groan as the hand remained in his stomach until Henry pulled himself away with a yell. The exoskeleton started to twitch violently then powered down with garbled static, the sound of Henry falling to the ground following after.

 

Hands flew up to his abdomen where blood is quickly gushing out, the metal hand rupturing his intestines. He was going to die if he didn't acquire treatment in time! However, just as he was about to curl at his side, footsteps are heard advancing towards Henry until the man caught sight of feet standing just before him. Eyes trailed up, only for his gradually blurring vision to see –

 

“W-William..?!”

 

That expression upon his friend's face, one that showed an ever present perturbed look, is now twisted into something indescribable. It is an unpleasant smile that could have been out of content but it's out of place for what was before him. William lowered to one knee, blond strands swayed to the side as his head is tilted. “Will... Oh, god. H-Help me out. This...This thing! It...” He coughed up spittle and blood, attempting to speak more clearly before his throat is clogged with the sanguine fluid. “... _P-Please_...” A bloodied hand reached up to take hold of William; his arm, to be more precise.

 

What the hell is going on? Why isn't he up and running to call 9-1-1? Why is he smiling?!

 

William calmly took hold of Henry's wrist, blue eyes staring at the redness before staring down at Henry himself. “I came just in time, hm?” he hummed as he brought Henry's hand close to his mouth. With disgusted horror, Henry watched as William's tongue slithered out and licked at his blood, fingers twitching at the warm appendage at his palm.

 

The copper taste danced along the man's taste buds, obvious that it was more out of indulgence. Eyes that are shining too brightly in this dim lighting crinkled as the Brit let out a deep chuckle. “Unlike you, fortunately...” The sleeve of his shirt lowered as he had went to grab at Henry's wrist, revealing a cute little bracelet that had various charms on it such as a unicorn, a pink star, a blue crystal, and silver others. Despite how flaunting and childish it was, it only served to have Henry's still rushing blood to turn absolutely cold.

 

That bracelet...

 

 **It couldn't be**!

 

He knew that he wasn't growing crazy at the thought of her bracelet disappearing. Henry knew that she had worn it that day and to see it being worn by **him**...

 

“Will... William, _**you**_ – ”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_She did not see it coming. How was she to hear the car driving up nearby, followed by footsteps that felt more predatory than anything else. It was only when a brief flash of lightning did she see it. A menacing shadow that is looming from behind. Charlie turned and let out a scream that was drowned out by the torrential rain, running from the window where she had been looking in and deeper into the alleyway. The cruel children inside hadn't seen it. Nobody did._

 

_No one had saw the way the man quickly went after her, his long legs prevailing over her shorter ones. Or how a hand reached out and tangled themselves into soaking, brown locks._

 

_They didn't hear how she pleaded for the man to let her go and screaming for her father, kicking at her attacker when she had been dragged to the ground. It was all in vain as a large knife drove into her fragile, little body. It had been multiple stabs, the more vital areas cruelly left untouched as the man above her is wanting to prolong her suffering. The child's screams reduced to sickening gurgles and wet coughs, blood sputtering from her mouth. It was all washed away thanks to the rain but he didn't stop there..._

 

_It hadn't been the knife that killed Charlie but the large hands that are stained with her blood and now constricting around her tiny throat. Her pale hands flailed feebly until they dropped to the pavement below, the life slowly draining from her eyes. A pearly white smile is seen within the darkness, his hands slowly moving away with one going up to lightly touch at her soft cheek..._

 

_...The other to grip at the waistband of her pants to lower them..._

 

* * *

 

 

William gave Henry a grin, a menacing shadow over his features as he thumbed at the waning pulse of his wrist. He then kissed at it then, as Henry's vision darkened to the point where the man above him is becoming a blob of colors, he spoke so soothingly that Henry is sure that he would have been lulled to sleep if it weren't for the truth.

 

“ _Tomorrow's another day..._ ”

 

A colleague would come in one morning, having to not hear from Henry in days. He found no sign of the man and when he inspected the garage, there had been nothing. The exoskeleton remained drained of power and its hand covered in a rust-colored stain with the strange opaque feature of it mysteriously gone.

 

Henry returned to his home a while later. When asked where he was, he coldly replied with him taking a vacation. Some time out of town to collect his thoughts. The locals only shook their heads, gossiping that it had been the grief talking and that was it.

 

No one questioned as to why he and William were no longer under speaking terms.

 

 

**r – o – u – s**

 

 

The long corridor stretched beyond the human vision, walls painted with a sickly green and wires hanging from the ceiling. It's enough to drive anyone nauseous, no semblance of cheery colors or jubilant decorations that could bring a smile. No, all there was is the thickening air of regret and death. It clogged at the nostrils and brings a vile taste at the back of the throat. Screams once reverberated along these halls but recently, it has grown silent. Quiet, ghostly giggles mixing with deep, demonic growls are heard in the distance but where one certain individual is at, it is a ringing silence that sent chills up his spine.

 

He slumped against the wall at the end of a corridor, messy blond locks obscuring his face and never showing his features even as a presence appeared before him. He didn't need to gaze up to see who it was. The air surrounding him is swirling with hardship and repentance unlike the one that is like a miasma for the slumped man. A hand in his pocket, his visitor stared down with blank, hooded eyes as he spoke deeply and with as much emotion as his hollow brown eyes.

 

“You're keeping the devil entertained, **old friend**.”

 

William's hand rested atop a raised knee, not giving any indication of a response. Henry didn't seem to mind. In fact, it's better if he kept his mouth shut instead of tauntingly speaking or becoming deceitful with honeyed words. That was the worst. Henry knew better but the miniscule part of him is wanting to cocoon himself in the other's voice, wanting to be in a warm embrace as years of anguish is to be washed away with tears that will not shed even to this day. Perhaps this is torture for himself as well. A suitable punishment for the misdeeds he's done. They were not of a heinous level such as William's but Henry's actions have created domino effects that ruined just as many lives.

 

Whose is worse, he did not want to debate.

 

He had a new found purpose now. It involved his former friend that is now finally staring up at him. Eyes hollow yet somehow shining as brightly as though light is hitting them, features are worn though he still managed to smile. The dusty guard uniform he's donned made William appear more haggard. “Indeed,” he rasped out, baritone still there but it was hoarse from the amount of _screeching_ he has done. “I'm sure you have heard them all, Henry. They laugh and growl, obviously appreciating my suffering unraveling before them.” Haughty nature aside, Henry could tell that exhaustion and weariness is taking a toll on him.

 

It's evident by how William used the wall as support as he stood to his feet, figure trembling and hunched slightly. He is powerless here. Neither corporeal or intangible, William is of flesh and blood but when stripped of those, he is to return to this very spot. Forever to relive the misdeeds and failures he has committed. A purgatory that allows him neither relief or death. Shadows flickered around them both in the wake of William moving, as the spirits of the innocents descended down to aid in torturing the abhorrent soul.

 

“Tell me... How is everyone doing?” His long hair is brushed to the side as he gazed over at Henry, who narrowed his eyes but didn't react any further. “You know how they are, William,” he answered stoically. “They are all free of their prisons. Free of the torment you inflicted upon them. My daughter, she...” He trailed off for a moment then his hardened eyes glared into the other.

 

“She is free as well. Charlie finally found peace.”

 

William hummed, the sound becoming a disquieting chuckle. “Yet her hatred remains here. I'm sure you would not want to see that, do you? Why come all the way down here?” Dry lips were licked at as he advanced towards Henry. The man didn't budge. Not when that smoldering gaze is directly towards him. “Someone has to make sure you stay down here. That you will not be clawing your way back up to kill again.” William ceased his approach when he's a footstep away from his former acquaintance. Once again, silence rang between them. Both men stared at each other, neither blinking.

 

Detached brown met an icy blue.

 

Sincere atonement met erratic violence.

 

 _Heartfelt sacrifice met elusive cowardice_.

 

William's hand slowly lifted and reached for Henry's face. The man did not move for the shadows behind the blond had arrived to form into this horrifying amalgamation. An inky mass that could be heard wailing and snarling as tendrils slithered out of it, coiling around the soul that was beginning to reminiscence. Henry's heart tugged quite considerably as William fought against the cold touch of the darkness but never ceasing his smile and gaze. In fact, his features had softened, becoming the old friend Henry knew...and _**loved**_. The blond still reached out for him even as the shadows devoured him to repeat his suffering, the persecuting agony that many of his victims had to relive. Henry felt relieved that the man who caused so much pain to others is now being tortured for his crimes.

 

...But...

 

“Henry...”

 

His heart tightened painfully as he let out a deep exhale, William's utterance of his name falling past his lips like a breathy gasp. He said something else...but it's so quiet, so inaudible that Henry barely caught it. It was only when the man is finally consumed did Henry let go of the mask. He lowered his head as a few tears fell down his cheeks, his mind replaying the gentle look William has given him. Every single interaction they had, there was always _**that**_ look directed towards Henry. Neither deserved such fondness, he thought. Neither deserve to relive the memories that once elicited joy and happiness that was so long ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ **Just a few more weary days and then, I'll fly away!”**_

 

_Many were within the community center, a few families dancing as others had stood to clap along with the song. The words were sung from the locals as Henry strummed at his guitar and singing proudly, with a few friends playing the piano and other string instruments. His best friend is there near the center, clapping alongside Elise as Michael twirled and danced around with Charlie. Both were laughing to their heart's content, bringing twinkling mirth to their parents' eyes._

 

“ _ **To a land where joy shall never end, I'll fly away!”**_

 

_It had been the few nights where the most of the town would get together for fun events, a party of sorts where many get to socialize and celebrate for the years of success both William and Henry has accomplished. A gathering where many wished would last forever. True happiness sparked among them and it showed by the musical elation they all expressed._

 

“ _ **I'll fly away, oh glory. I'll fly away!**_

_**When I die, hallelujah by and by  
I'll fly away”** _

 

_Henry's eyes drifted over to William's, who winked and continued to clap in beat with the song. He mouthed words that obviously couldn't be heard over the festivities...but Henry knew. Warmth overcame the man and he sang the last remaining verses with delighted joy._

 

“ _ **When I die, hallelujah by and by...**_

_**I'll fly away~!”** _

 

“ _...I love you.”_

 

 

**O – O – O**

 

 

It's been quiet lately.

 

Well, not with the repeated droning in the distance but that was to be expected.

 

It didn't scare off the fish, which he is glad for though he knew that they hardly care for the disturbances. They aren't as easily spooked as any other fish. No bites to the lure, but that was okay. He wouldn't have the heart to scoop them out of their home for whatever reason. A lone presence approached to where he was but he kept his head down, elongated jaw that resembled a crocodile's pointed downwards to the pond. It didn't appear he seem to notice his visitor but he did.

 

Michael often came by regularly. Only a few times when he's feeling fulfilled and at ease.

 

“Come and sit with for a while.”

 

Whether it had been leftover exhaustion or the way his voice sounded rather similar to Henry's, Michael brought himself over without a word and sat down next to the rock the old man is sitting upon. He brought his knees up and rested his arms upon them, watching as the man's lure is floating listlessly in the water. The dark skies above them provided no light and trees were all around but it's peaceful.  
  
An area that helped soothe the aching soul, a safe haven from what is beyond. Michael leaned his head on his arms as he listened to the droning noise, knowing fully well what it truly was. As if sensing his thoughts, the old man spoke comfortingly yet somberly.

 

“Leave the demon to his demons. Rest your soul. There is nothing else.”

 

There is no arguing about that. Michael's blue eyes became steady waters then closed to the world before him, the lullaby soothing him to sleep.

 

“ **Heeeeenry!!”**

 

“ **Miiiiike!”**

 

“ **Heeellllp!! Help meeee!”**

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can reach me at [celestialvexation](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com/) if you have an idea, comment, or just wanna chat! I also wanna say thank you to all the kudos and supporting comments y'all sent on my other fics! They make me so happy that people are enjoying them thus far and it only encourages me to make more whenever I get the muse to write! You guys are awesome~! Again, thank you so much!
> 
> The song Henry sang was [I'll Fly Away by Alan Jackson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PNaf8WjAB44)


End file.
